Nordic
Nordic is a male IceWing and belongs to FourFlames. DescriptionCategory:IceWings Diamond-shaped scales, blinding-white like a fluffy cloud under midday sun slide down Nordic's back, spiraling so elegantly, yet out of place and beaten in disgusting, jagged shapes, as though he's been clawed too many times. Twisting around the horns blend richer grays, like the roiling clouds of a winter storm, and darken up and up towards the top of the horns until they become black as moonless night. His eyes are dark blue like arctic seas. When in the correct light, his scales glisten with a slight tinge of color, a pale, dull baby blue, though so dull it is almost gray. He has a cold, clipped voice almost as dreary as his scales. Yet sarcasm and cruel jokes often slip through this barrier he seems to be. On Nordic's left foreleg, the ankle scales have been chipped and worn, and over these scales is a single dreary cuff. Old, rusted chains drag behind the cuff, leaving dents and scratches in the ground behind him. Personality Nordic is a selfish mess. He may seem lifeless on the outside-- dull, cold, silent. But look deeper and you'll discover a heart that will stop at nothing to get what it wants. Whether it's a single gold coin or the most prized musical instrument in the world, he'll have his claws around the throat of whoever owns it if it will earn him fame or fortune. His stubborn mind refuses to bow to anyone. He'll put up huge fights, shouting and screaming often for no reason, even killing if it gets that serious. His sudden bursts of anger and irrational thinking cause him to do things noone would dream of. He wants power, and he'll seek it with a thirsty tongue, wherever it flows from. Nordic isn't afraid to backtalk anyone, even a queen. Yet this IceWing is not as powerful as he thinks he is. He can throw himself down and become pathetic and whiny if nothing works out for him, trying to instigate or even make the enemy sorry for him in order to achieve something he cannot get through violence. And no matter how many times he may admit defeat, he will never truly mean what he says when he apologizes. Nordic is not always a mess. He can do know wrong in the eyes of the few forgiving dragons that he considers true friends, that would stick by him no matter how many times he sins. But he can easily use his popular and positive pseudo-personality as a mask to unsuspecting dragons who will give him anything he wants, and he will drain all their tributes, with them suspecting nothing. Those who think they are his friend are under false pretenses. All but a few of these people whom he really holds dearest. When not consuming all the power and wealth he can lay his eyes on, Nordic is practically ice itself. He is content to do nothing while someone fights for their life-- as long as he's satisfied, all is good in the world. Nobody knows of his intents on the outside. To those who don't know him inside and out, he might appear shy and quiet. As soon as he comes in contact with his best friends, it's like he's been thawed. He erupts into spontaneous enjoyment of their company, spewing positive energy and flowing with childish, immature happiness. But without company, he falls back into a greedy loophole. The IceWing has no regards for cleanliness. He is a disorganized wreck, and always makes work harder for himself. Then he is perfectly okay with sitting back until someone does it for him. This is not implying that he is unintelligent; he is very capable of finding clever ways to trick others into doing undesirable tasks. AbilitiesCategory:MalesCategory:IceWings Nordic, like most IceWings, has freezing-death breath at his disposal. However, he does not necessarily use it as his primary weapon. He is more prone to use his claws and head (he likes to ram other dragons with his icicle horns) to inflict slow, painful damage to those in his way. He thinks strategy is important, especially when aiming for someone with power. Unfortunately, he's not good at thinking of strategies. He is severely impulse-oriented. He particularly should be noted for how he sizes other dragons up in his mind based on power-strength ratio. He almost never uses his tail in combat besides for balance, but he will resort to it if disabled or in appropriate range. His sharp IceWing eyes allow him to see in bright lights, so he has resistance against sunlight and going snowblind. However, he has very weak night vision. Nordic's tough scales and physical appearance allow him to survive subzero temperatures like most of his tribe. However strong physically and somewhat mentally, even he has flaws. He is a terribly slow flyer with his heavy chain still gripping tight to his leg, and sometimes trips on the chain. One of his most prominent weaknesses are his lack of agility and speed. History Nordic was born into the world an ordinary IceWing dragonet, with loving, supporting parents of medium wealth that would do anything for their only son. Even though he was young, he had a childish, primitive understanding of life. His parents described him as a 'little bundle of joy,' and this is true, as he was optimistic about mostly everything. He pointed, prodded, poked all he saw with young, inspired curiosity, as only a child can do. As a child, most foster a personality based upon parental guidance, but he barely had the chance. It was early November when the unsuspecting young couple and their uncharacteristically quiet child were out on a stroll. Then out of nowhere, Nordic started crying, complaining that his gums were killing him. His mother and father worriedly looked inside his mouth, where a swollen mass of dark red was beginning to form. They panicked and rushed him to a hospital overnight, where Nordic passed out, unconscious. The doctors took some tests and arrived the next morning to break the devastating news. It was blood cancer. Leukemia, more specifically. The parents could do nothing. Nothing but sob and curse the three moons in the sky on the hospital bed, squeezing their son's weak palms, tears dripping from their frosty cheeks and freezing in the cold air. His chest rose and fell with the quietness of sleep, while theirs were racked with nothing but helpless sputters. The doctors were eventually able to pull them away and run some medicines through talon shots and test on his bonemarrow. For two years, Nordic's ruff fell out from cancer-killing medicines. For two years, he was stuck in a hospital bed, overloaded with syringes and cures. For two years he wondered whether he would live or whether he would die, and for two years his nervous parents wondered the same thing. It was those two years later that Nordic was completely ridden of his cancer. He had survived. But something had changed inside him. ----- Nordic's parents were helpless as they watched greed gather up in their son. Greed, collected from the cot where he experienced near death, where he had learned that other dragons are mere tools, that they will do everything for you. His eyes lost sight of what he once knew, and he turned away from the love he thrived on. Then the war moved closer. Still only a dragonet, Nordic was unable to fight back against the SkyWings. They carried him off and killed his mother. In front of his own eyes, they brought torture to the Ice Kingdom. That was the last shred of pain that Nordic ever felt. Then he was locked in chains, and forced to kill other dragons. Day after day he watched slaughter, whether beneath his own talons or not. He was an inexperienced killer, just a mere dragonet. He had spent most his life laying weak on a cot. He was tattered, beaten, weary with hunger and misery. He had to escape, or else he'd die. ----- The opportunity soon came for the young IceWing. During an arena battle, the IceWings launched a counterattack on the SkyWings. They assaulted the palace in an effort to kill Queen Scarlet. However, their attempts failed, and the IceWings were driven back, but not before recollecting their imprisoned kindred. Once again, Nordic was carried off, but with a nasty scar of his past: a chain bound to his spiny leg. By the time he arrived home, news had come that the last of his family-- his father-- was dead. He had been killed in the ambush, throttled brutally and incinerated mercilessly. Nordic's unbreakable heart had been broken too many times. He ignored his father, as his own desires won over revenge, selfishly deciding to lead his life better than his useless father ever could. His own father, a weakling. So Nordic roamed. He scavenged every penny he could, everything. A dirty cheat, and a dragon of trickery. He moved on as barely a ghost of whom he was long, long ago. Once a selfless dragonet, now a heartless liar. Gallery Nordic-PixelChi.jpg|Amazing pixel art by Lightning! |} Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters